1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a header tape for curtains and the like. Header tapes are attached to the upper edge of a curtain, or other hanging material, to receive hooks for hanging the curtain and to form pleats in the curtain or gather it.
To form a pleat or a gather, parallel cords run through the length of the tape and, with the tape attached to a curtain, are pulled through from one end to bunch up the body of the tape. The cords are incorporated in the tape in the warp direction during the weaving of the tape, and have a substantially greater diameter than the warp threads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hook and loop fasteners have been used in systems for hanging curtains. In one such system, described in EP-A-612,493, a strip of loop material is attached to the top of the curtain. The curtain hooks, for hanging the curtain from a rail, have a plate-like surface with hooks moulded on it for engagement with the loops of the header tape. These systems are particularly useful for industrial purposes when curtains are to be removed frequently or with the minimum of effort. However, one drawback is the need for a gather tape in addition to the strip of loop material.
FR-A-2 685 926 shows a gather tape into which the loops, of a hook and loop fastener system, have been woven into the tape during manufacture of the tape. The loops are formed using a weft yarn, which is passed over bars which extend in the warp direction. Regions of loops are formed, spaced apart along the length of the tape. Also the regions may be staggered across the width of the tape.